


Finding Your Place

by breakdancingsigma (hetawholockvengerstuck)



Series: Finding Your Place [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Career Advice, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 02:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetawholockvengerstuck/pseuds/breakdancingsigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naegi didn't leave high school with a plan, but, as luck would have it, he finds his calling as a therapist...and he finds out that helping his friends through their problems helps him just as much.</p><p>(Spoilers for all of DR)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mondo Oowada Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't seen up through the second execution, don't read this yet!

Out of all his classmates, Naegi was the only one who graduated with no plan, no clue as to what he wanted to do with his life. Not even an inkling. His friends all had talents they could work with, even if it wasn't in the career path they wanted to pursue; at eighteen, Naegi still had average grades and average skills. He enrolled in college, signed up for random classes, joined the debate team just for the heck of it, and--by the same stroke of luck that had gained him admittance to Hope's Peak, that had led him to discovering and thwarting the plan for the Mutual Killing Incident--he finally found his calling.

His graduation from college couldn't have been more different from his high school graduation: he had a plan, a dream, a skill, and when he was sent out into the world as a full-fledged adult, he didn't wait for life to push him around--he forged his own path, as a therapist.

His classmates, when they found out, couldn't believe they'd never thought of it before. Naegi's humble optimism, his ability to see through lies and facades, his refusal to give up on anyone, and his willingness to listen (whether he cared about the topic or not) made him the ideal confidant. They congratulated him on finding a career.

For a while, business was slow, but all of Naegi's clients thanked him profusely. Then, one day, Mondo Oowada kicked the door to Naegi's office open and sat on the couch. 

"Oowada-kun!" Naegi said, caught off guard. "I didn't realize you had an appointment!"

"I don't. I need to talk to you. If you've got a client, reschedule."

Naegi didn't have any appointments for the rest of the day, so he sat back in his chair, unimpeded by a desk--he believed the presence of a desk between client and therapist created a physical barrier that had mental repercussions, so he'd pushed it into a corner of the room and placed a cushy chair across from the couch (a real couch, not one of those cliche therapy couches) so he could face the person he was talking to. "Okay...what would you like to talk about?"

Mondo rubbed his hands together absent-mindedly and squirmed before starting to ramble. "It's not something I talk about...not with anyone--shit, I don't even want to tell you, but I can't tell anyone else, they'd judge me. You don't do that, not like other people do. I just need to say something...fuck, I don't even know where to begin."

He glanced at Naegi, expecting to see a hint of impatience. Instead, he saw curiosity, a willingness--perhaps an eagerness--to listen to whatever Mondo had to say--or wouldn't say. So he launched into his story, the one he'd kept inside for years--how his brother died, how it was all his fault because he should have been paying attention, he shouldn't have gotten so caught up in a race. How he was torn, because if he followed his dream and became a carpenter, he risked breaking up the gang, and that would mean breaking his promise to Daiya, and he couldn't live with that, he just couldn't, but, fuck, he didn't want to end up in jail anymore, he wanted to  _be_ someone, anyone, else. He wanted to build things, build relationships, instead of tearing them down. 

There was so much more, so many things he wanted to say to Naegi, but Mondo was suddenly, intensely aware of how much he'd already revealed, how vulnerable that made him, and, even though it was Naegi, he was scared. He _hated_ being so vulnerable.

Naegi didn't respond immediately, and that was enough to scare Mondo into near-violence. He lunged forward and grabbed a fistful of Naegi's shirt. "Say something, dammit! Don't just sit there!"

Naegi squeaked in fear, and Mondo growled, "You're judging me, aren't you? Just like everyone else! Why the hell did I think you'd be different?" He shoved Naegi back and stomped towards the door.

"I don't think it's your fault."

Mondo halted. "Come again?"

"I don't think it's your fault he died." 

He whirled around. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Of course it's my fault!"

Naegi shifted in his chair, eyes fixed on the floor as he organized his thoughts into sentences. "Sorry, word choice problems. What I mean is, you didn't kill him. Your brother--Daiya, was that his name?--I don't think he'd want you to blame yourself like that."

"What the hell do you know about my brother? You never met him."

"Mondo, sit down."

Naegi's uncharacteristic use of his first name surprised Mondo enough that he actually obeyed. Once he was seated, Naegi continued. "You said he pushed you out of the way. So, you were in danger. You were going to die. Your brother saw that and acted, probably on instinct, to save your life. You're correct, in a way, when you say you caused his death. I'm not going to lie to you. But you didn't kill him--the truck did."

"But--"

"I'm not done." Naegi was being more forceful than usual. "Your brother was under no obligation to save you. He could have let that truck hit you, he could have waited a second too long and no matter what his intentions, you would have been dead. He chose, whether conciously or subconciously, to save your life instead of his own. He cared about you, Oowada-kun. He didn't want his little brother to die. He was willing to  _give his life for you._  You're not honoring his memory if you blame yourself and call yourself a killer. I doubt that's what he would want.

"As for the promise--I can't give you an answer. I know it's not what you want to hear, but I think you'll have to decide that for yourself."

Naegi leaned forward and grasped Mondo's arm. "I'm glad you felt comfortable enough to talk to me, Oowada-kun, and I really hope I was able to help you in some way. Remember, I'm always here for you, not just as a therapist, but as a friend."

Mondo nodded, fighting back tears that threatened to come out of nowhere. He wasn't even sure why he felt like crying, but there was no way he was letting _anyone_ see him cry. "Thanks, Naegi." 

He stood to go, then hesitated. "I don't have any money on me right now, but I'll pay ya for your time."

Naegi's eyes widened and he shook his head. "No, no, don't do that! You don't need to pay me."

"You sure?"

"Absolutely."

Mondo nodded at Naegi. "Thanks. See ya around."

When Mondo was gone, Naegi shut the door and heaved an enormous sigh. "Wow...he was carrying all that with him for so long." 

This was something so different, something that gave a much deeper insight as to how his friend thought and acted, and Naegi found himself wondering how much he really knew about Mondo Oowada. 


	2. Kiyotaka Ishimaru

Naegi wasn't expecting a call from Ishimaru, but the former hall monitor, ever mindful of protocol, made sure to set up a proper appointment--until he let slip that he just wanted to talk, and Naegi suggested that they might go for coffee instead. Ishimaru was hesitant, not wanting to take up Naegi's "precious time," but Naegi insisted. In the end, Ishimaru agreed, mostly because it would save him money.

When the day arrived, Ishimaru met Naegi at the office, and they walked down the street to a small cafe. Ishimaru no longer wore a school uniform--the college he was attending had no uniform--and Naegi could tell that his former classmate felt out of place in a t-shirt and jeans. 

Once they'd ordered their drinks, they took a seat in a booth, and Naegi waited for Ishimaru to explain himself. When he didn't, Naegi prompted, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ishimaru started, as if he'd forgotten Naegi was there. "Ah...well, it's silly, actually...oh, who am I kidding." He dropped his head onto one hand, staring forlornly at the table. "I probably should be talking to someone else, but you were the first person I thought of. I haven't made any new friends yet, you see..."

"Seriously? But it's been years!"

"I know! I'm the last of our class to graduate! After all this time, I still haven't done anything to redeem my family name!" 

Ishimaru looked like he was about to cry, so Naegi set aside his coffee and gave his friend his full attention. "Ishimaru-kun, you know that's not true."

"You don't have to pretend, Naegi. I know I'm a failure. I've spent years trying to enter the world of politics, but I'm just no good at it! I can't connect with the audience when giving speeches, I'm too honest to be included in groups, and people keep  _using_ me! My grades are awful, and I'm sick of it! If I can't do this, what  _can_ I do? I'm working as hard as I can, and it's getting me nowhere!"

There were people staring at them now; Ishimaru's volume control was as awry as ever. Naegi reached across the table and placed a hand over Ishimaru's. "Look, Ishimaru-kun, we can both agree that you're not cut out for politics. If I'm being honest, I sort of figured that out after I met you."

Ishimaru looked at him with tear-filled eyes. "Then why did you not say something?"

"You wouldn't have listened," Naegi replied. "You were determined to get there, and I...well, you never know, sometimes people surprise you. I didn't want to dissuade you before you gave it a shot."

A small smile from Ishimaru. "Thank you. But--" and the smile vanished "--what does that mean for me? What do I do with my life now?"

Naegi sat back. "I'm not a career counselor...however, I think I know you well enough to make a few suggestions."

"...Oh?"

This was familiar territory for Naegi; he knew his former classmates like the back of his hand, and he'd spent hours analyzing them as practice. "You're right that you aren't good at connecting with people, especially if they're not going to get the chance to really know you. You're a gifted speaker, and you take charge naturally, but you aren't really a leader--or a follower. You don't have to be a leader to be in charge, though."

Ishimaru tilted his head in confusion. "I don't understand where you're going with this."

"What I'm trying to say is, you're not cut out for a business position or politics. Let's go through your job requirements." Naegi began to count off on his fingers. "You're passionate about things. I can always tell when you're enthusiastic, and it's pretty inspiring. You're most comfortable when you're working as hard as you can on a project or something, so you'll need a job where you can give your all and be praised for it. You want to be known for whatever you're doing--not for your own sake, more for the sake of your family. To do so, you need to be doing good. Which leads me to believe that your best bet would be community work."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Naegi rubbed his temples. "Sorry, I'm not good at explaining these things...what I meant to say is, I think you'd be happiest as a charity worker."

"Charity work..." Ishimaru appeared to think it over for a moment; then he grinned. "That sounds like a wonderful idea! It would be very rewarding to serve the less fortunate! Although...I am unsure how I would pay the bills in such an industry."

Naegi waved a hand. "Oh, there are charities and organizations that pay wages to employees. Or you could try getting a degree in accounting and applying for a job. Like I said, I'm not a career counselor." He shrugged.

The smile was back. "No, you've done a tremendous job! I will probably consult the career counselor at school, but you've given me a basis on which to begin the conversation!"

As much as Naegi wanted to join his friend in his enthusiasm, he forced himself to remain professional. "I'm going to warn you, Ishimaru-kun, that there is a strong possibility that your counselor will try to persuade you to take a different route. If that's what you want, it won't be a problem, but if you really want to pursue charity work, be prepared to find someone else. And I'm always here if you need some support."

Ishimaru clasped Naegi's hand in both of his. "Thank you so much, Naegi! I don't know what any of us would have done without you!"

Naegi shook his head. "You guys really give me too much credit. Any career matching survey could've told you the same thing."

The former hall monitor shook his head. "It takes an outside opinion to get an honest result. I was so focused on pursuing the same career as my grandfather that I almost became him..." Ishimaru shivered. "I'm truly grateful."

Ishimaru and Naegi spent some time making small talk--Ishimaru's social skills had improved, although he was by no means adept--until Naegi had to return to work. Once again, Ishimaru thanked him profusely, and promised that he'd work extra hard to pursue his new goal.

"Just don't overwork yourself, okay?" Naegi said.

Ishimaru gave a sharp salute. "I promise to look after myself, provided you do the same!" 

"It's a deal."

"I'm serious, Naegi," Ishimaru said, all business. "Take care."

* * *

 

The solemn expression on Ishimaru's face had unnerved Naegi, for some reason. When he'd gone through his appointments for the day and gone home, he tried to figure out why those words had had such an effect on him.

 _What did he mean? Of course I'm taking care of myself._ But Naegi couldn't help thinking that maybe Ishimaru knew something he didn't.

In the end, he forced the matter out of his mind. Perhaps he was just reading too far into things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ishimaru really isn't cut out for politics, is he? He'd be a magnet for corrupt people, because he's so reluctant to see the bad in people. I'll bet it runs in the family. Too nice for their own good, too awkward to make good friends.


End file.
